Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!
Main Vol 1 Vol 2 Vol 3 Vol 4 Vol 5 Vol 6 Vol 7 Vol 8 Vol 9 Vol 10 Girls und Panzer: Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! (ガールズ＆パンツァー もっとラブラブ作戦です!) is a spin-off manga adaptation of Girls und Panzer. The story revolves around the daily life of the girls from Sensha-dō academy outside of tankery. Every main character and a number of side characters make an appearance. Many individual personality traits seldom seen or explored in the anime series are expanded on. The manga volumes follow a rough parallel chronology of the events in the anime arc. The manga splits between the form of four cell manga (4-koma) strip collections or full-page manga stories spanning multiple chapters. Although the illustrations are typically in black and white, pages at the start of select chapters may be inked in colour. Volume 1 :Main article: Volume 1 Synopsis Anglerfish Team helps Miho recover from a cold. Katyusha has a brief encounter with Nonna's enigmatic Katyusha Diary. Ooarai's Sensha-dō club cleans the pool on a hot day and enjoy then. Anglerfish Team get their first taste of Darjeeling's cooking. Nina's fate is uncertain with Katyusha and Nonna after leaking intel to the enemy. Chapters * Operation: More Rabu Rabu! * It's Pravda! * Summer in Ooarai! * More Summer in Ooarai! * It's St. Gloriana's Tea Time! * It's the Melancholy of Nina! Volume 2 :Main article: Volume 2 Synopsis Rival Sensha-dō commanders conduct a secret meeting on the topic of Ooarai. The Public Morals Committee initiates a crackdown on school delinquency. Saori forms a dieting club. Maho hosts a Christmas Party. Momo is murdered in cold blood. Darjeeling wins a trip to a private bathhouse. Miho and Erika get lost together in a foreign town. The Anglerfish Festival celebrates Ooarai's victory. Chapters * The Ooarai Girls Countermeasure Meeting! * The Autumn Week of Public Morals Control! * Operation Diet! * It's Christmas! * The Murder Case of Ooarai Girls' 38(t) Loader! * The Noble Sisters' Steamy Trip! * Lost! * It's the Anglerfish Festival War! Volume 3 :Main article: Volume 3 Synopsis Katyusha creates the Nonna Diary. Yukari invites Miho out on a date. Saki has a romantic encounter. Anzio students infiltrate Ooarai en masse. Katyusha builds a statue to celebrate the previous year's championship. Anglerfish Team has a photoshoot for the cover of Volume 1. The Sensha-dō match judges meet up for a drink after the final match. Chapters * The Nonna Diary! * It's a Nice Day for a Date! * Operation Confession! * It's the Conditions in Anzio! Part 1 * It's the Conditions in Anzio! Part 2 * Katyusha's Portrait! * The Making of Operation Rabu Rabu! * It's Judgement! Volume 4 :Main article: Volume 4 Synopsis Kay throws a Christmas party at Saunders. Sodoko helps Mako get to school on time. Kuromorimine celebrates Valentines Day. Leopon Team takes a break after a tough repair session. Pravda girls enjoy the winter snow. A colossal Araippe attacks Ooarai City. The St. Gloriana girls find a chibi Orange Pekoe. A bonus tape shows the bloopers from Ooarai's amateur movie. Chapters * It's Christmas in Saunders! * Remako's Repayment of Gratitude! * After Maintenance, It's Gotta be a Bath! * Kuromorimine's Valentine! * Winter in Pravda! * It Came From the Sea * Mini Pekoe! * The Movie Special: NG Outtakes Collection! Volume 5 :Main article: Volume 5 Synopsis Anchovy learns to swim. A cockroach occupies the M3 Lee. Darjeeling nurses a sick Orange Pekoe. Yuzu and Momo have an argument. Hippo Team organises a ghost story evening. Duck Team revolts. Anchovy dreams of a chibi Pepperoni. Chapters * Anchovy Swim! * Retaking the M3! * A Visit from Darjeeling-sama! * The Yuzu/Momo Battle... * A Cool Midsummer Evening! It's a Ghost Story Meeting! * Run, Type 89! * Mini Peppa! Volume 6 :Main article: Volume 6 Synopsis Ooarai hosts a large collection of temporary transfer students. Nekota loses her memory. Shiho tries to get emotionally closer to her daughters. The girls at Chi-Ha-Tan Academy get up to their usual antics. Jatkosota's BT-42 team spend a night under the stars. Chiyo panics as Alice takes her first step towards leaving home. Katyusha will buy a present for Nonna and Klara. Mako dreaming being a cat. Bermuda Trio and Judges are out for a all-night drinking. Chapters * The Rivals are a Treasure! * Acting Like Me...? * Ah, Mother? * We are the Chi-Ha-Tan Girls' Tank Club! * It's Midnight, Mika! * Ah, The Mothers' Side? Desu! * It's the Katyusha Diary ~ continue * I am a Mako * Untranslated Omake Volume 7 :Main article: Volume 7 Synopsis Chi-Ha Tan get lost on a deserted island. Rosehip trying to be like Darjeeling. Shiho and Tsuneo Nishizumi bring Boko to their children. Saemonza's secret life outside History Buffs. Pravda girls watching horror movies. Fukuda needs a diet, Duck Team at rescue. A head-bump Darjeeling dreaming of chibi Anzio and St. Gloriana. A young Erika unwilling playing with Maho, Miho and the Panzer II. Chapters * It is the unexpected Chihatan Island! * It is tracking Darjeeling-sama! * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated Omake * Untranslated Omake Volume 8 :Main article: Volume 8 Synopsis Miho and Alice holding a Boko party but the Bermuda girls are excluded are vow revenge against Miho. Anzio girls. Jatkosota girls discovering a smartphone. Sodoko hanging out with grandma Reizei. Student Council's Transfert of Power. University pool party with Boko. A head-bump Darjeeling still dreaming about chibis. Young Chiyo and Shiho playing on Panzer II. Chapters * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated Omake * Untranslated Omake Volume 9 :Main article: Volume 9 Synopsis Yukari tied-up at Kuromorimine. Rosehip is sick. Saunders have to deal with a Alisa manned UFO. Mika, Aki and Mikko's moral struggle after founding Renta Tsuji's wallet. Pool party with Kuromorimine and the Judges. Anzio welcoming Alice in their school. A head-bump Rosehip dreaming of chibi St. Gloriana. Erika hallucinating young Miho and Maho. Chapters * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated Omake * Untranslated Omake Volume 10 :Main article: Volume 10 Synopsis Renta Tsuji's adventure in Ooarai's underground. Fukuda is a mangaka. Klara's training to piggyback Katyusha will met an unfortunate victim. Anzio girls in BC Freedom. Marie needs a dentist. And Hippo Team visits the Sakamoto Ryōma Memorial Museum. Darjeeling and a Genie-Pekoe. Pool party with Shark Team. Chapters * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated chapter * Untranslated Omake * Untranslated Omake Trivia * The cover art of each manga volume is a dramatized, misrepresentative over-exaggeration relative to the content of the subject matter. * Each volume features a 'preview' of the next volume's content. The previews are random, irrelevant nonsense, often parodies of other well-known manga series. * Each volume presents the Sensha-dō members of a different school on the cover art, in the order: *# Ooarai Girls Academy *# St. Gloriana Girls College *# Pravda Girls High School *# Saunders University High School *# Anzio Girls High School *# Jatkosota High School *# Chi-Ha-Tan Academy *# All-Stars University Team *# Kuromorimine Girls Academy *# Shark Team * The back cover of each volume features a 4-koma of the commanders of various schools arguing over who will be featured on the cover of the next volume, and complaining to Anglerfish Team about not getting enough of the spotlight in the present volume. Gallery IMG_20160923_144602.JPG|First volume Cover IMG_20160923_144511.JPG|Second volume Cover IMG_20160923_144532.JPG|Third volume Cover IMG_20160923_141518.JPG|Fourth volume Cover gilrs-panzer-mottolove-sakusen-desu-jp-5.jpg|Fifth volume Cover Couv_283477.jpg|Sixth volume Cover 2031.jpg|Seventh volume Cover More rabu rabu vol 8.jpg|Eighth volume cover MLLSD Cover 9.jpg|Ninth Volume Cover MLLSD Cover 10.jpg|Tenth Volume Cover FB_IMG_1542273722578.jpg|Eleventh Volume Cover Category:Manga Category:MLLSD Volumes